The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical cable connections in mobile turbine generator systems.
Mobile turbine generator systems may be delivered to a site in a partially assembled state of components, followed by on-site setup of various components. The systems may employ a variety of bulky electrical cables. Unfortunately, the number and size of the cables may complicate the on-site setup. For example, the potential for mismatched cables may increase as the number of cables increases, thus increasing the amount of time to properly assemble the cables with various components of the mobile turbine generation system.